


underneath the sunrise

by orangesofduscae



Series: for the fallen ones [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Knight Shiro, M/M, Prince Keith, Sharing a Bed, they share the bed guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofduscae/pseuds/orangesofduscae
Summary: Shiro is nothing if not devoted to his Prince.





	underneath the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **follow up to _apostasy_**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> for amy ♡

Shiro wakes in fragments and then at once. His dreams fade, whatever they were, as consciousness comes to him. Soft rustling beside him draws his attention. 

There's barely enough moonlight to see anything by, but it casts a single beam over Keith's cheek as the prince pulls his tunic over his head. 

“Keith?” he asks, voice sleep rough. He clears his throat. “Is everything alright?” 

Keith huffs, the sound rough at the edges and soft in the middle. It sends tingles down Shiro's spine and he suppresses the urge to shudder in pleasure. 

“I'm fine, Shiro,” Keith says. “Just getting ready for bed.” 

Shiro glances around at the little hut they’ve found for themselves, the first bit of shelter from the elements since the tower.  _ Dilapidated _ comes to mind, but only barely. Abandoned in a raid, most likely. They're at the outskirts of a small, quiet hamlet tucked away in enemy lands. 

He looks back at Keith, now washing his face in the shallow bowl of pond water they brought in. He tosses the thin quilt from his body and slides out of the rickety bed. 

Keith makes a noise in his throat. “What are you doing?” 

Shiro pauses as his feet settle on the cool stone floor. “Letting you have the bed?” It comes out as a question, his brow furrowing. 

Keith makes another sound, stepping away from the beam of moonlight and into the engulfing darkness. Shiro blinks, and then there's a weight beside him on the bed, and a warm hand presses against his chest. 

“Keith, what—” 

“We're sharing the bed, Shiro,” Keith says, soft and low. “It's big enough for us both.” 

“But—” Shiro stammers, feeling his cheeks heat up. Keith's fingers are gentle, running smoothly up his scarred torso, and Shiro does shudder this time. “This isn't appropriate, Keith,” he manages, voice hoarse.  _ You're a prince. I'm just a knight—just me.  _

“Is it appropriate when we sleep next to each other by a fire under the cover of stars?” Keith asks, unperturbed. 

“That's different,” Shiro protests weakly. Keith's breath is warm against his cheek, and Shiro fights the urge to lean into him. It sounds like an excuse even to him. “That's survival.” 

Keith hums, but he doesn't take his fingers from Shiro's skin, still trailing fire everywhere he drags them. It sparks heat in him, sets his nerves alight, and Shiro sighs out a shaky breath when he feels Keith's lips press softly to his shoulder. 

It surprises him—though it shouldn't, not really—when Keith moves away. “Get some sleep, Shiro,” he says, gentle and kind, and Shiro blinks in the darkness. He feels Keith moving, lying down beside him a respectable distance away as much as he can within the limited space of the bed. 

Something in Shiro's chest aches for contact again despite being the one to insist on the space, and he closes his eyes, hanging his head. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing his tuft of bangs from his face, and blows out a gust of breath. Stubborn, manipulating royalty. Unbidden, a smile comes to his face, and he shakes his head. 

“What am I going to do with you,” he says, lying down. He waits, and not a moment later, Keith rolls over, and Shiro runs a hand up the leg that slides over his waist, keeping Keith balanced as he settles atop him. 

In the dark, Shiro pictures the satisfied smirk curling Keith's lips, the way one side pulls up more than the other. It takes his breath away even when he can't see it with his eyes. 

“More trouble than I'm worth?” Keith teases, hands sliding over Shiro’s chest, up to his face, lingering at his jaw. He leans over, back arching under Shiro’s hands, and Shiro feels his breath tickle against his cheek. 

“You're worth it all,” Shiro confesses, and he melts into his prince—his Keith—as their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @firaga_master


End file.
